kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Land of Mystic Beasts
'Land of Mystic Beasts' It is the homeworld where people & creatures called Pokemon live in harmony. The world is divided into many regions. Among them are Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and the region where Sora & his friends ended up, Sinnoh. Story When Sora, Riku, and Kairi were sent away from Destiny Islands by Shoxjua, the three ended up in the Land of Mystic Beasts. They lost consciousness when they arrived; and they were awakened by a group of young children & teens and some animals. The children introduced themselves as Wendy Marvell, Rikuo Nura,' Rex Owen', and Tommy Himi. The animals with them is a parrot with a music note-like head name Chatot, a young baby dinosaur name Ace, a flying female white cat name Charles, and a small black human-crow name Karasu Tengu. They asked them if they came from another world too. Sora answered yes, but Riku asked about what they said, "came from another world too". The group explained that each of them came from other worlds, but were sent to this world when strange portals appeared in their world & teleported them here. Sora & his friends were confused on why portals were appearing in other worlds. Just then, an earthquake suddenly struck. Everyone panicked before the earthquake finally subsided. But a strange black portal opened above the mountain nearby. Sora decided to check if that was one of the portals appearing in the worlds. Just as he & his friends were heading there, Chatot told them that he was coming with them too. The other members also want to check what's happening; so everyone teamed up and went to the mountain, Mt. Coronet. As they arrived at the enterance, a man named Looker & a group named Team Rocket were fighting against strange monsters. Sora and the team helped them defeat the monsters. After the battle was over, Riku asked what were those monster and what was happening. Looker didn't know about the monsters, but he 'did' know what was happening. Looker: "Right now, a group called Team Galactic were summoning 2 powerful beings called Dialga '''& '''Palkia. They planned to control them by using the 3 lake guradians,' Uxie, Azelf, & Mesphrit', and a powerful object called the "Red Chain". They plan on destroying this world & everyone in it exact themselves in exchange for creating their own selfish, ideal world. My friends are doing their best to free the lake trio and destroy the "Red Chain". You must help them while we prevent more of these monsters from entering Spear Pillars." Sora and the rest agreed, so they went to help Looker's friends while Looker & Team Rocket guarded the entrance. As they got deeper, they met Prof. Oak and his grandson Gary. They explained that time was running out. If they don't stop Team Galactic on time, the whole world would be destroyed. The two have to stay behind to research the effects of the disorder & prevent any monsters from going any closer. Sora and the team went on until to reached Spear Pillars. When they arrived, they saw Ash and his friends trying to break the red gems that are controling lake trio on their foreheads. Three of the four Galactic Commanders: Mars, Jupiter, & Saturn, try to stop them; but Sora and the gang confronted them. As Sora, Riku, & Kairi stopped them, the rest of the team helped Ash and his friends. Angried by their interferance, the commanders used their Pokemon: Mars' Purugly, Jupiter's Stuntank, & Saturn's Toxicroak, to defeat Sora and his friends. After a long battle, Sora and his friends finally beaten the Commanders and their Pokemon. Ash and the others also succeeded in freeing the lake trio. Everything seemed it was over; but the leader, Cyrus, used more power of the Red Chains and forced Dialga and Palkia to appear. He used them to create his new world. The Commanders, along with the 4th Commander Charon, wanted to go with Cyrus; but to their shock, their leader turns his back on them. He reaveled that his plan was to make a new world for himself; and destroy everthing & everyone else in the old world, including his team. Riku confronted Cyrus, saying that only a sad & evil man would not only destroy his homeworld for his own evil desires; but also abandon & kill his own comrades. Furious from Riku's insults, Cyrus used Dialga and Palkia to destroy him & everyone here while creating his new world. Just then, a dark aura covered Cyrus and the Red Chains controlling Dialga and Palkia. Everyone was shocked from the sudden appearance of the dark aura. Suddenly, a male teen with a white lab coat, googles, & white hair appeared. Along side him was boy with white lab coat and yellow & black hair. The teen said that Cyrus and the Red Chains are becoming influenced by the power of "Unverse". When Sora asked him about what he mmeant by "Unverse", the teen explained that Unverse are the living monsters made by peoples' negative emotions. They were the same monster they encounter earlier. And if they don't stop Cyrus and the Red Chains on time, they will merge & become a monster known as a "Heartless". Sora agreed that they have to stop him, especially before he becomes a Heartless. The teen explained that to stop him, they must destroy the Red Chains. They are the source of the negative emotions and what are controlling Dialga and Palkia. So Sora & the team faced against Cyrus. Cyrus uses the negative emotions to launch attacks similar to Dark-type Pokemon. Then he uses Dialga and Palkia to use their attacks: Roar of Time & Spacial Raid. But the lake trio, now free, use their power to protect them from the attack. Characters 'I. Protagonist' 1. Ash Ketchum 2. Dawn 3. Brock 4. Looker 5. Cynthia 6. Professor Oak 7. Gary 'II. Antagonist' 1. Cyrus 2. Charon 3. Mars 4. Jupiter 5. Saturn 'III. Others' 1. Team Rocket 2. The Lake Guardians 3. Dialga 4. Palkia Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: Beyond the Dimension